This invention relates to a screw conveyer especially for heating products to be incinerated and feeding them to a furnace.
Waste products for incineration commonly have a high moisture content and it would be more efficient to remove much of this moisture before feeding the products to the furnace. For example it would be desirable to reduce the moisture content to below 50% by weight of the product.